


Character reference

by eye_of_a_cat



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_a_cat/pseuds/eye_of_a_cat
Summary: Takes place at the end of 'Grey 17 Is Missing'.





	Character reference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).



> Takes place at the end of 'Grey 17 Is Missing'.

The Centauri is waiting for him outside MedLab. “ _What_?” Neroon barks.

“You don’t know me. But. I heard about - what happened today. I mean, I didn’t exactly, Lennier said -“

Neroon folds his arms. “ _Did_ he.”

The Centauri flinches but stands his ground. He’s even speaking Fik, or trying to. “Anyway,” he says. “There’s someone here who - finds people who didn’t get what they wanted. And I need to warn you he’s _dangerous_. He works for - well. Just. If he asks what you want,  _don’t trust him_.”

Ridiculous, Neroon concludes. Centauri political theatrics.

Still, that warning does come in useful later.


End file.
